Presente, pasado y futuro
by shadowjadis
Summary: Tres songfics en primera persona. Tres personajes: Arya, Brienne y Aerys II. Tres épocas: la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, la rebelión de Robert Baratheon y el futuro. Un punto en común: venganza, odio. Para el reto "El Cancionero" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Presente

**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica y Within Temptation. Lo único que sí es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**Aviso: Muerte de personaje importante.**

**BRIENNE DE TARTH:**

**LA PROMESA**

Canción: "The Promise" (Within Temptation)

_En nombre de su amor  
Ya nunca duerme  
La vida ya no tenía sentido  
Nada la retenía aquí  
Así que vendió su alma_

¿Qué es un caballero sin causa, sin nadie a quien proteger? Todos aquellos a los que juré defender con mi vida han muerto. Renly: apuñalado por una sombra. Lady Catelyn: asesinada por los propios aliados de su familia. Y Jaime… Ser Jaime…

Te abracé con fuerza junto a mí  
Te desvaneciste  
Prometiste que volverías a mí  
Y yo te creí, te creí

Sé que todo fue culpa mía. Yo misma lo llevé hacia aquella trampa, pensando que podría salvarnos a los dos en el último momento. Yo lo maté, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a su cadáver, llorando como una niña indefensa.

Tras la noche en la que murió  
Lloré hasta que se me secaron las lágrimas  
Pero el dolor persistió  
No quería que muriera en vano  
Hice la promesa de vengar su alma en el tiempo  
Los haré sangrar a mis pies

Desde aquella horrible noche, en la que el monstruoso engendro en el que se convirtió Lady Stark y sus bandidos lo asesinaron, una parte de mí murió con él. No fue por el orgullo herido de no haber podido cumplir un juramento, sino la dolorosa sensación de ser yo la culpable. Ya sólo me queda un camino: la venganza. _  
_

_Te abracé con fuerza junto a mí  
Te desvaneciste  
Prometiste que volverías a mí  
Y yo te creí, te creí_

Jaime fue mucho más para mí de lo que cualquiera de las demás personas a las que juré lealtad. Puse mi espada a su servicio pero, sin darme cuenta, también mi corazón. Me protegió. Me salvó la vida sin ganar nada con ello. Confió en mí. Soy incapaz de aceptar que lo he perdido para siempre.

A veces me pregunto  
Si podría haber sabido cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones  
Como el dolor persistió,  
Voy a perseguirlos hasta el fin  
Hice la promesa de vengar su alma en el tiempo  
Uno por uno los fui sorprendiendo

Hay heridas que el tiempo no puede curar. Y aunque sé que nada de lo que haga me devolverá a Jaime, sólo hay una forma de enmendar mi error: los mataré. Los mataré a todos.

Te abracé con fuerza junto a mí  
Te desvaneciste  
Prometiste que volverías a mí  
Y yo te creí, te creí


	2. Pasado

**Disclaimer: ****_Canción de Hielo y Fuego_**** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica y Within Temptation. Lo único que es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**AERYS TARGARYEN:**

**MI REINO POR UN CORAZÓN**

Canción: "Kingdom for a Heart" (Sonata Arctica)

_¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! _

_Esperas que te salve cuando yo mismo estoy deprimido,  
Esperando a mi salvador_

_Mi mundo se está inundando,  
No hay espacio para el aire, no puedo respirar,  
Daría mi reino por un día más_

Los plebeyos no dejan de protestar. Esos inútiles que tengo por consejeros me molestan noche y día. Cada momento, siento cómo mis enemigos me acechan en cada esquina, burlándose de mí y conspirando entre las sombras. ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos y cada uno de ellos!

_Daría mi reino_  
_Por un día más como rey de tu mundo_  
_Daría mi reino por un día más_

La necesito… sólo a ella. En todos estos años en esta asquerosa silla de metal, ella fue lo único bueno. Lo único que me aliviaría en un momento tan horrible como éste. Y me la arrebataron. La hice mía varias veces. ¡Sí! Sé que ella también me deseaba, pero siempre se vio obligada a guardar las apariencias ante ese témpano que tenía por marido.

_¿¡A qué demonios estoy esperando!?_  
_Esperando que vengas y des tu vida_  
_Sólo por un momento de mi tiempo,_  
_Tengo un agujero donde debería tener corazón,_  
_Estoy hecho de madera, me estoy haciendo trizas,_  
_Daría mi reino por un día más_

Todo está a punto de estallar, lo presiento. Soy un dragón, y los dragones tenemos un sexto sentido para esta clase de cosas. Se acerca el final. Así que doy la orden al único de mis guardias que no es un completo inepto. Su hijo, irónicamente. Y quién sabe si no será mío también.

_Daría mi reino  
Por un día más como rey de tu mundo  
Daría mi reino por un día más_

Cada vez que veo al chico, me acuerdo de la primera vez que la poseí. Temblaba como una hoja y no dejaba de suplicarme que no lo hiciera. Pero lo disfrutó, vaya si lo disfrutó. La hice gritar como Tywin jamás habría sido capaz. Recuerdo hasta cómo la sangre le corría por aquellos muslos perfectos. Es extraño cómo la muerte está llamando a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja y yo sólo puedo pensar en ella… ¡mi hermosa Joanna!

_Lo daría todo por un corazón_  
_Si fuera rey daría mi reino_  
_Los tesoros y las coronas no significarían nada_

_Si tan sólo tuviera corazón_

_Si tan sólo tuviera corazón..._

Debí escaparme y llevármela conmigo cuando tuve oportunidad. Ahora ella está muerta y el peligro me pisa los talones. Ese trepa que tenía por esposo nos ha traicionado y viene por mí. Pero soy un dragón, y un dragón nunca huye. Ha llegado la hora del fuego. El fuego me salvará. ¡Quemadlos a todos!

_Ahora sé que nunca te querré,_  
_Soy un hombre sin corazón, no se me permite tener sentimientos humanos_  
_Soy rey de la tierra, gobierno los mares,_  
_Lo daría todo en un momento._  
_Si tan sólo tuviera un momento_  
_Daría mi reino_  
_Daría mi reino_  
_Daría mi reino_  
_Por sólo un día más_

El reino es mío. Todo lo que hay aquí me pertenece, incluidos todos ellos. Yo elijo sobre sus vidas, y elijo que deben morir. Ahora todo eso es lo único que importa. Todo arderá porque yo lo he querido así. La misericordia y el amor son para los débiles. Yo soy el rey. Que las llamas los devoren a todos.

_Lo daría todo por un corazón  
Si fuera rey daría mi reino  
Los tesoros y las coronas no significarían nada_

_Si tan sólo tuviera corazón…_

Si yo muero, el reino morirá conmigo, igual que murió ella. No, yo no moriré. Las llamas me convertirán en el dragón que siempre debí ser. Entonces los aplastaré a todos. Pero antes, ¡quiero la cabeza de Tywin Lannister! Y que lo haga el propio muchacho. Sí, no pude arrebatarle a su mujer, pero que vea que su hijo ya no le pertenece. Es mío.

_Lo daría todo por un corazón  
Si fuera rey daría mi reino  
Los tesoros y las coronas no significarían nada_

_Si tan sólo tuviera corazón_

_Si tan sólo tuviera corazón...  
_

¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, chico? ¿No te ordené que no volvieras hasta traerme la cabeza de tu padre? Acero. Sangre. Estoy sangrando. La silueta de mi trono, cada vez más borrosa, es lo último que veo. Y mientras caigo al suelo, mi último pensamiento es para ella.

Debí marcharme y llevarla conmigo_... _


	3. Futuro

**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica y Within Temptation. Lo único que es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Por cierto, el título de la canción, "Nemo", significa "Nadie" en latín. **

**ARYA STARK:**

**LA QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE**

Canción: "Nemo" (Nightwish)

_Ésta soy yo para siempre  
Una de las que se perdieron  
La que no tiene nombre  
Ni un corazón honrado como brújula_

Honor. Lealtad. Palabras que caracterizaron siempre a mi padre. Palabras que se asociaron siempre con la Casa Stark. Mi casa. ¿Mi casa? Ya no. O tal vez nunca fui una verdadera Stark. Me cuesta ver qué hay de honorable en muchas de las cosas que he hecho.

_Ésta soy yo para siempre  
Una que no tiene nombre  
Estas líneas son el último esfuerzo  
Para encontrar la vida perdida  
_

Ya han pasado cuatro años. Arya ha muerto. Y también Arry, Comadreja, Caracaballo, Gata de los Canales… Todo me parece tan lejano como Invernalia, el "hogar" que no he pisado desde hace tanto tiempo. Estoy más cerca con cada ola que sacude el barco. ¿Más cerca de qué? Si yo ya no soy la misma niña, ¿el Poniente al que regreso será el mismo lugar que dejé atrás? A juzgar por las noticias que llegan a los puertos de Braavos de cuando en cuando, han cambiado muchas cosas. No sé qué me encontraré cuando llegue.

_¡Oh, cómo ansío  
Una lluvia tranquilizadora!  
Lo único que deseo es volver a soñar  
Mi corazón tierno  
Se perdió en la oscuridad  
Daría mi todo por esperanza  
_

Las aguas del Mar Angosto me devuelven una imagen que no reconozco. Bueno, no creo que fuera capaz de reconocer mi verdadera cara después de haber tenido tantas. En algún rincón de mi mente, aún está el recuerdo de la niña que fui una vez: aquella chica flaca, desgarbada, a la que le gustaba jugar con espadas de madera y montar a caballo con sus hermanos. Cuando pienso en ella, siento una punzada de tristeza. Desearía poder volver a ser como ella, despreocupada y salvaje.

_Mi flor se marchitó entre  
Las páginas 2 y 3  
Lo que una vez floreció, se desvaneció con mis pecados_

A veces me pregunto qué pensaría mi familia de mí, aunque a estas alturas dudo que aún quede uno de ellos vivo. Me río de aquella vez, de camino a Los Gemelos, en la que me preguntaba si mi madre se sentiría decepcionada al saber que había matado a aquel chico gordo. Aquello no fue más que el comienzo. He matado a muchos hombres desde entonces, y también he robado a otros tantos.

_Seguir la senda oscura_  
_Dormir con ángeles_  
_Buscar la ayuda del pasado_  
_Tócame con tu amor_  
_Y revélame mi verdadero nombre_

Cuando miro atrás, me cuesta pensar en todo lo que he vivido en tan poco tiempo: Harrenhal, los eternos viajes por los bosques, la Casa de Blanco y Negro… Mil vidas en apenas quince años. ¿O son ya dieciséis? Ni siquiera yo misma llevo la cuenta…

_¡Oh, cómo ansío_  
_Una lluvia tranquilizadora!_  
_Lo único que deseo es volver a soñar_  
_Mi corazón tierno_  
_Se perdió en la oscuridad_  
_Daría mi todo por esperanza_

Tengo sueños que se repiten. Aún hay noches en las que recorro los bosques con mi manada, cazando presas desprevenidas, con el viento, la nieve, la lluvia y el sol en el pelaje. En otro tiempo, llegué a pensar que pudieran significar algo. Hoy, ya sólo los veo como recuerdos, las fantasías de aquella niña que quería ser una loba.

_¡Oh, cómo ansío  
Una lluvia tranquilizadora!  
¡Oh, cómo deseo volver a soñar!  
De una vez por todas  
Nemo será mi nombre para siempre_

Pero ésa ya no soy yo. Ni Arya, ni Nymeria, ni Comadreja. Nadie. Una mujer sin rostro. He aprendido a matar de mil formas, algunas tan rápidas y sutiles que no te das cuenta hasta que tu última gota de sangre se desparrama en el suelo.

_Nemo navega a casa_  
_Nemo se deja llevar_

Si los vientos son favorables, en apenas un par de días llegaré a Poniente para traer la sangre y la muerte a aquellos de los que juré vengarme. Eso es lo único que aún me ata a mi pasado. Sólo busco romper con él, y así Arya al fin podrá descansar en paz para dar lugar a un nuevo comienzo. El comienzo de Nadie.


End file.
